


Silver

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, sorry this is really silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and the thing most precious to you is John Egbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

 

You're lying on your back on the sofa, and John is lying on his back on you, his head under your chin and your arms around his chest. The credits of the film you were watching are playing quietly on the TV, and you think John might have fallen asleep.

"Hey," you say, nudging the top of his head with your nose, "John."

"Mm?" he says, sleepily, "What?"

You kiss the top of his head.

"You are gold," you say, "And silver."

It takes some effort not to sing the words.

"Dave," John says, twisting around so he can see your face, "Are you quoting Music and Lyrics at me?"

"I said I wasn't gonna lose my head," you say, still resisting the temptation to sing.

"But then pop! Goes my heart," John continues, breaking into song and grinning.

"I wasn't gonna fall in love again," you sing, closing your eyes as if overwhelmed by the emotion of the song.

"But then pop! Goes my heart."

"And I just can't let you go," you continue, shifting into a sitting position and placing your hands on John's shoulders as you sing at him.

"I can't lose this feeling," he sings, gripping your shoulders as well, and attempting to sing it even more dramatically than you.

You both laugh, lying back down, and you kiss the top of his head as you return to your previous positions.

"A twist of fate makes life worthwhile," you whisper, "You are gold and silver."

"You're my gold and silver," he replies, kissing your arm.

"We can't both be gold  _and_  silver," you say.

"Fine. You're gold," he says, and you're ninety percent sure he decided this because of your hair.

"That makes you silver," you say.

"Mm."

You can't help but picture him, old and silver-haired, and you hope you're still around when that happens.

"Hey," he says, rolling over so he's lying on his stomach, and propping himself up with his elbows digging into your chest.

"Yeah?"

"Will you still love me? When I'm old and grey?"

"You'll really be silver then," you joke, reaching up and lifting a strand of hair off of his face.

"Will you still love me, though?" he repeats, an earnest expression on his face.

"Every year I'll love you more," you promise, "Every year until you're old and silver, and beyond."

"Good," he says, lying back down and closing his eyes.

"Hey," you say, "You're forgetting something."

"What?" he asks, looking up at you, then his eyes widen as he realises, "Oh. Right."

You laugh.

"Well, I won't love you when you're old," he teases.

"Rude," you say, tipping him off of you and onto the floor.

"Hey! I take it back!" he says, scrabbling back onto the sofa, "I'll love you 'til the end of time."

"Well, I love you more," you say, helping him up and kissing him.

"Liar," he says, kissing you back.

"Shut up," you say.

You kiss him again, pulling him close.

"You are gold," he whispers.

"And you are silver," you reply.


End file.
